fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 53
Inside Wolfgang's room... Wolfgang) *Drops cellphone*...FORIGON! JUST LET ME GO! Forigon) HOW DO I NOT KNOW YOU'LL RUN OFF! Jenna and Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Wolfgang) Because it's not me... Forigon) BUT YOU KILLED-YOUR-WIFE! Wolfgang) No, I didn't... Forigon) YEAH, YOU DID! Wolfgang) No, I didn't kill her Jenna and Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Forigon) EXACTLY WHY I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! Wolfgang) You do know what ketchup is...Right? Forigon) IT'S THAT RED STUFF THAT GOES ON FOOD! Wolfgang) Yeah...Huh? What's that red stuff on Samantha... ( Jenna and Alexandria calm down ) Forigon) BLOOD! Wolfgang) No, ketchup... Forigon) LIAR! Wolfgang) No, it's really ketchup... Forigon) BLOOD! Wolfgang) KETCHUP! Forigon) BLOOD! Wolfgang) KETCHUP! Forigon) BLOOD! Wolfgang) KETCHUP! Jenna) MAMA! Forigon) BLOOD! Wolfgang) KETCHUP! Jenna) MAMA! Forigon) BLOOD! Wolfgang) KETCHUP! Forigon) BLOOD! Wolfgang) KETCHUP! Samantha) I'm getting a shower, call if you need me...*Gets up and walks* Forigon) ... Wolfgang) HA! NOW CAN I GO! ( Forigon lets go of Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang gets in Samantha's way ) Wolfgang) Good acting, I'm sure you'll be safe... Samantha) Me too...*Puts hands on Wolfgang's cheeks and kisses him for a few seconds* ( Ketchup gets on Wolfgang's cheek ) ( Wolfgang moves out of Samantha's way ) ( Samantha walks into the bathroom ) Wolfgang) Forigon, protect them...I got a Dad to beat... Forigon) ...okay... ( Wolfgang runs out of the room ) In a white zone... Harterym) So, Crysemtion Volf, how do you feel? Crysemtion Volf) Great, but...Why is there a "W" under my neck...Shouldn't it be "V" for Volf, not "W"... Harterym) No, "W" is there for more specific reasons... Crysemtion Volf) Like what? Harterym) Have you ever seen Leonial uses her crest against an opponent? Crysemtion Volf) Don't remember Harterym) Well, you basically can do that with your nine Crystalic Attribute Crysemtion Volf) Nine? I only have eight... Harterym) No, you have nine now Crystalic Volf) Then what's my ninth attribute? Harterym) Your ninth attribute is... Back towards Wolfgang... ( Wolfgang unlocks the door to Serenity's house ) ( Wolfgang turns the doorknob; the door opens with Wolfgang running in ) Wolfgang) *With anger* DAD! Wolf) Oh, so you're here! Wolfgang) *Runs into the kitchen* ... Wolf) So, you kissed a dead women too? Wolfgang) *Rubs cheek* ... Wolf) OR WAS IT A DEAD MAN! Wolfgang) *Taking deep breathes* WHAT-DID-YOU-DO-TO-THEM! Wolf) Your Mom and Persona...They were well easy to get ( Wolfgang puts this head down with his cheeks showing complete anger ) Wolf) But you know, Crystal was too easy! SHE JUST WALKED IN AND BANG! I KILLED HER TOO! ( Wolfgang walks towards Wolf ) Wolfgang) Dad... Wolf) Yes, son? Wolfgang) ARE YOU REA-''' '''( Wolf slaps Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) *Head turned to the side*...*Tackles Wolf* ( Wolf crashes into a door ) ( Wolfgang puts Wolf into a headlock and wails punches on Wolf ) ( Wolf knees Wolfgang's privates ) ( Wolfgang lets go of Wolf ) ( Wolf wraps his arm around Wolfgang's neck ) ( Wolfgang positions Wolfgang's head towards a wooden chair ) Wolf) GOOD NIGHT! *Falls backwards* ( Wolfgang's head crashes into the wooden chair ) ( The wooden chair gains a dent ) Wolf) DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE! ( Drops knee on Wolfgang's head ) Wolf) Until next time...*Disappears* ( Serenity, Persona, and Crystal disappear ) MoCC: Episode 54 Grade of MoCC: Episode 53? S A B C D F What should Volf's next attribute be? Sound Ice Poison Steel Cosmic Samantha not dead; reactions: I THOUGHT WOLFGANG KILLED HER, BUT KETCHUP WAS USED! I SHOULD HAVE KNEW THAT! Yay, I knew it *Smiling* Well..Um... YES! YES! YES! I WAS RIGHT! Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolfgang Category:Forigon Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Samantha Category:Wolf Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Harterym Category:Serenity Category:Persona Category:Crystal